


Blossoming In Harmony

by Qizilirmak



Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [2]
Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), BAE173 (Band), H&D (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (mentioned) Infidelity, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Aviation, Aviophobia, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, Flight Attendant!Seungyoun, Flight Operation Officer!Sejin, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Being in my own element is comfortable. But when I found different life's perspective you bring to me, I knew getting along with you is such a blessing."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Gukheon | Kookheon, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Gukheon | Kookheon & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Kim Gukheon | Kookheon, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Blossoming In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> * Main idea of the series comes from 2003 Jdorama "Good Luck". Plot has been modified.  
> * The entire universe was made for fulfilling my childhood dreams. Kindly visit my previous series and standalones.  
> * Featuring Weishin (series' main couple). It contains spoiler for the upcoming installments and side stories.  
> * If you find any misinformation here, feel free to hit me up via DM, curiouscat, qrt @Qizilirmak or leave any comment here. I'd love to discuss more, especially about aviation ^^
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & KActors/KActress as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.  
> * Compulsory military service is irrelevant here.

_Putar video berikut untuk gambaran lingkup kerja yang digunakan dalam universe_ **_FLY (Finding the Lovable You)_ ** _series ini ._

_Lewati jika sudah melihat video ini di cerita sebelumnya._

_Selamat membaca! [^-^]_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Doo Wah Diddy Diddy by Manfred Mann_

**CONCOURSE BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 23 SEPTEMBER 2011, 16.00 KST**

“Terima kasih, Pak,” ucap Seungyoun kepada salah satu petugas kebersihan yang berdiri di ambang pintu armada baru Korean Air pesawat dua tingkat Airbus 380-800 rute London Heathrow-Incheon itu.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Seungyoun dengan ringan melangkah keluar dan menyusuri karpet karet sepanjang lantai garbarata yang meredam bunyi roda-roda kopernya. Meski kehadiran Seungyoun terbilang senyap, sebagian besar calon penumpang yang sedang menanti di _boarding lounge_ tak kuasa menahan pandangan mereka untuk mengikuti pergerakan dirinya di balik kaca pembatas. Sosok Seungyoun yang setinggi 183 cm dan berpundak lebar, tampak begitu menawan dalam balutan setelan jas _double-breasted_ hitam dan dasi sutra biru langit penanda pangkat seniornya. Lencana AP ( _Assistant Purser/Flight Service Manager_ ) yang Seungyoun pakai saat melayani rute-rute jauh dengan pesawat besar, juga tersemat apik di dada kirinya.

Surai hitamnya tertata rapi ke arah belakang, mengekspos segala ketampanan Seungyoun yang menyedot perhatian orang-orang tiap berpapasan dengannya selagi melintasi _moving walk_. Sorot matanya yang tajam bagai rubah liar saat memasang raut datar, memang cukup mengintimidasi siapa pun yang mencuri pandang. Namun air muka itu sekejap bisa berubah menjadi sangat hangat kala seseorang menyapanya di tengah jalan, entah itu sesama awak kabin Korean Air maupun staf-staf bandara. Berkat senyuman hangat itulah Seungyoun sempat didapuk menjadi salah satu wajah perusahaan di tahun-tahun awal dia bekerja. Mulai dari muncul di _in-flight magazine_ , video keselamatan penerbangan, iklan _branding_ perusahaan, hingga peresmian acara-acara penting. Wajar jika Seungyoun mudah dikenali oleh para _frequent flyer_ (penumpang langganan) dan terkenal di kalangan penumpang-penumpang muda _._

Semenjak mengecap posisi-posisi tinggi seperti FA1/ _Senior In Charge_ atau FA2/’semi’ _Senior Flight Attendant_ yang istilah kerennya _Chief Aft Galley_ (bertanggung jawab di kelas ekonomi/kabin belakang pesawat untuk penerbangan _premium_ dua kelas), Seungyoun sering keluar paling akhir setelah mendarat. Dia jadi lebih leluasa menghabiskan _me-time_ dengan mampir ke toko bebas bea atau restoran-restoran di bandara tanpa terganggu gibahan para junior tentang pilot-pilot atau penumpang yang ‘menonjol’ selama penerbangan. Sembari menunggu _shuttle bus_ menuju Korean Air IOC ( _Incheon Operation Center_ ) pun, Seungyoun lebih memilih membaca _webtoon_ untuk menaikkan _mood_.

Setiba di IOC, biasanya langkah-langkah Seungyoun segera tertuju pada komputer di pojok _dispatch lounge_ guna mengisi presensi daring. Akan tetapi sejak bulan lalu, entah kenapa tubuhnya otomatis terhenti di depan ruang _flight & crew dispatch _hanya untuk sekadar melirik ke arah meja panjang, tempat seorang pria berwajah manis sibuk melakukan _briefing_ dengan para pilot sebelum terbang.

_KILAS BALIK KE 8 AGUSTUS 2011, 19.00 KST, SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON_

Sambil menenteng dua pasang pantofel hitam dan dua pasang sepatu kets Adidas serta menggigit pengharum lemari, Seungyoun berjalan menuju rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk unit apartemen barunya. Niat pindah rumah sebenarnya sudah lama Seungyoun rencanakan, tapi akhirnya baru terealisasikan seusai dia menjalani _recurrent training_ untuk rating tipe Airbus 380-800.

Saat sedang asyik mengatur posisi alas-alas kaki, tiba-tiba Seungyoun mendengar bunyi _smart-lock_ pintu unit seberang yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seungyoun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih membuka pintu utama untuk memastikan siapa tetangganya. Sesosok pria mungil berjaket tudung coklat dan berselempang tas kulit hijau lumut merek Lacoste pun tertangkap dalam jangkauan mata.

“Halo…” sapa Seungyoun yang hanya mengeluarkan tubuh bagian atasnya dari balik pintu. “Kukira aku sendirian di lantai ini. Tunggu sebentar, jangan masuk dulu.”

Pria itu terdiam memandangi pintu tetangganya yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat koper Seungyoun yang diletakkan berdiri di samping sofa dengan gantungan bertulisan _‘Cabin Crew’_ dan Kartu Identitas Pegawai Seungyoun. Sebelum sempat melihat ke sudut ruangan lain, Seungyoun sudah kembali dari arah dapur dan menyodorkan satu piring berisi penganan kepadanya.

“Namaku Cho Seungyoun, baru pindah pagi ini. Ini _strawberry mousse_ buatanku. Tinggal kau saja yang belum dapat. Semua tetangga di lantai bawah sudah kuberikan.”

“Terima kasih.”

Sudah, hanya itu. Seungyoun termenung ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu tertutup tanpa tahu nama tetangganya. Kedipan mata beberapa kali Seungyoun lakukan karena masih tidak percaya dengan perlakuan yang dia dapatkan dari hasil ramah-tamah.

“ _Okay_ , mungkin aku terlalu agresif. Tapi sepertinya wajah itu pernah aku lihat. Di mana, ya?”

“Seungyoun!”

Panjang umur. Suara yang sama sekian detik lalu, kembali terdengar meneriakan namanya kali ini. Kala Seungyoun menolehkan kepala, pria itu sudah keluar dari balik pintu sambil membawa satu pak besar berisi 10 tisu gulung ( _see end notes_ ).

“Maaf aku hanya punya ini. Semoga kau betah di sini. Namaku Lee Sejin,” tuturnya dengan senyum seindah malaikat yang sangat menular.

_KEMBALI KE KOREAN AIR IOC_

Seungyoun tersenyum geli mengingat perkenalan mereka yang terbilang lucu seraya melanjutkan langkahnya ke _dispatch lounge._ Omong-omong tidak hanya itu. Esok hari setelah berkenalan, Seungyoun kaget saat mengetahui Sejin juga bekerja untuk Korean Air sebagai FOO ( _Flight Operation Officer_ ). Pantas dia ‘merasa’ tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Tapi jujur, selama ini Seungyoun belum pernah melihat Sejin sekali pun di IOC padahal jam terbangnya cukup tinggi dan lingkup pertemanannya lumayan luas.

“ _Done,_ ” kata Seungyoun seusai menginput presensi.

“Halo!”

Seungyoun tersentak saat sebuah lengan merangkul leher dan pundak kirinya. Tak ayal Seungyoun menolehkan wajah, terlebih begitu menyadari ada empat garis kuning di ujung pergelangan tangan jas hitam itu.

“Kookheon!”

“Hei, lama tidak jumpa,” ujarnya sambil memeluk erat Seungyoun.

“Sedang apa kau di sini? Masa ada konglomerat yang minta mendarat di Incheon?”

“Tidak, aku hanya rindu kawan-kawan lama sejak pindah ke Business Jet.”

“Bohong. Bilang saja mau pamer sudah jadi _captain_ ,” balas Seungyoun sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memindahkan perhatiannya ke jemari tangan kanan Kookheon yang masih polos. “Kukira sekalian pamer cincin nikah.”

“Sembarangan,” ketus Kookheon yang diiringi dengan dorongan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di sisi kanan kepala Seungyoun. “Kau saja yang menyusul Jinhyuk lebih dulu. Oh ya, di mana dia?”

“Jinhyuk? Mana kutahu? Memang aku pengasuhnya?”

“Senior Kookheon!”

Obrolah mereka tiba-tiba disela suara yang familier.

“Sejin?! Kau bekerja di Korean Air juga? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?” tanya Kookheon berentetan saking takjubnya melihat sang junior berjalan menghampiri dalam balutan kemeja PDH putih lengan panjang serupa seragam pilot dengan dua setrip kuning di bahu. Yang membedakan hanyalah dasi sutranya yang bermotif garis-garis biru muda dan kuning serta Kartu Identitas Pegawai yang tergantung di leher bertuliskan 'FOO Lee Sejin'.

“Aku sebenarnya sudah bergabung sejak 2007 bagian _flight following_ , tapi Gimpo. Tahun 2009 baru dimutasi ke Incheon dan bulan lalu baru dipindah ke bagian _flight dispatch (see end notes)._ ”

Mulut Kookheon refleks membentuk huruf O, sedangkan Seungyoun mengangguk kecil meski di kepalanya masih ada satu tanda tanya besar.

“Padahal 2007 aku ditarik ke Gimpo tapi kita tidak bertemu juga. Omong-omong kau tahu jadwal Jinhyuk hari ini?”

“Kalau yang hari ini, aku tidak tahu. Mau kutanyakan ke FOO lain?”

“Boleh kalau tidak merepotkan.”

“Sebentar, ya.”

“Kalian tampak sangat akrab, bagaimana bisa?”

Akhirnya Seungyoun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kookheon ketika Sejin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

“Dia juniorku dan Jinhyuk semasa kuliah. Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat Sejin setiap berkunjung ke KAU dulu? Kami bertiga lumayan sering nongkrong bareng.”

_KILAS BALIK KE JUNI 2002, KOREA AEROSPACE UNIVERSITY (KAU), KOTA GOYANG_

“Ternyata luas juga,” celetuk Seungyoun sambil membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya di depan peta kampus KAU. Sebelum merantau ke Kota Ansan sejak tahun lalu, Goyang adalah kota tempat Seungyoun lahir dan dibesarkan. Namun, baru kali ini Seungyoun menginjakkan kaki di satu-satunya universitas yang mencetak pilot & antariksawan nasional. Itu pun berkat permintaan sahabatnya, Kim Wooseok.

Setelah memastikan lokasi perpustakaan, Seungyoun berjalan perlahan menuju ke sana berdasarkan panduan peta yang sudah dia potret lebih dahulu dengan kamera saku. Tapi yang namanya mata manusia tetap hanya ada dua. Sehati-hatinya Seungyoun, dia masih tidak bisa menghindari tabrakan dengan orang lain saat sudah di belokan terakhir dekat tujuan. Beruntung _paper bag_ berisi kue yang Wooseok buat susah payah semalaman itu, berhasil ditangkap mahasiswa yang Seungyoun tabrak sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

“Syukurlah!”

“Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu karena terburu-buru,” katanya sambil menyodorkan kembali tas itu pada Seungyoun. Hanya saja ketika melihat tulisan ‘Untuk Lee Jinhyuk’ di dalamnya, pria itu malah menariknya lagi dari tangan Seungyoun.

“Apa ini untuk Lee Jinhyuk angkatan 2001 dari jurusan Aeronautika dan Operasi Penerbangan?”

“Betul. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Dia temanku dan memang sedang menunggu kiriman dari pacar, katanya. Namaku Kim Kookheon. Jadi, kau…”

“Bukan, bukan!” bantah Seungyoun secepat kilat karena sudah tahu yang akan Kookheon katakan selanjutnya. “Aku Cho Seungyoun, teman pacarnya Lee Jinhyuk.”

Kookheon pun mengangguk sama cepatnya.

“Apa dia masih di perpustakaan?”

****

“Itu dia,” kata Kookheon dari balik rak buku, merujuk sesosok pria muda berjaket biru dongker-putih dengan nama jurusan di punggung yang duduk membelakangi mereka berdua. “Aku tinggal, ya.”

“Terima kasih.”

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Seungyoun segera mendekati Jinhyuk yang rupanya sedang berdiskusi dengan mahasiswa lain di hadapannya.

“Permisi, Kadet Lee Jinhyuk?”

“Ya, benar.”

“Ini… Bisa kita bicara sebentar?” pinta Seungyoun sembari mengangkat sedikit _paper bag_ yang dia bawa. Mengerti dengan gestur yang dilakukan Seungyoun, Jinhyuk lekas memberikan bukunya pada teman diskusi dan bangkit dari duduk.

“Sejin, aku keluar sebentar, ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan analisis aerodinamika dari subbab yang ini.”

Ada sekitar tiga detik lamanya Seungyoun bertukar pandang dengan mahasiswa yang juga berkacamata itu, sebelum pundak kirinya diraih lengan panjang Jinhyuk dan digiring pergi ke luar perpustakaan.

_KEMBALI KE DISPATCH LOUNGE KOREAN AIR IOC_

Seakan kebahagiaannya diisap habis oleh dementor, Seungyoun mematung dengan pandangan kosong yang bahkan tak terganggu lambaian tangan Kookheon di depannya. Kesadarannya baru benar-benar kembali saat wajah manis itu muncul lagi dalam jarak pandangnya yang kini kurang lebih satu meter.

“Senior Kookheon, rekanku bilang FO Lee Jinhyuk sekarang masih mengudara dari Honolulu. Estimasi waktu kedatangannya pukul 18.05.”

“Begitu, ya. Ternyata belum jodoh,” keluh Kookheon kala melirik jarum jam tangan Breguetnya. “Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu. Big Boss Samsung harus kuantar ke Dubai malam ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sejin. Seungyoun?”

Kookheon mengedipkan mata kanannya sekejap dan mengusap ringan punggung Seungyoun sebelum beranjak pergi. Seraya mengerutkan dahi, dalam hati Seungyoun menerka-nerka, ‘sebegitu jelaskah bahasa tubuhnya saat ini?’

“Dasar Buzz Lightyear.”

“Siapa?”

Seungyoun tertegun begitu gumaman kecilnya terdengar oleh Sejin.

“Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku juga pulang duluan, ya. Sampai nanti. _Bye_!” balas Seungyoun dalam sekali tarikan napas, lalu menggeret kopernya secepat jet tempur.

****

_Push And Pull (밀당) by Yoo Jonghyun - Oh My Ghost! OST_

**SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 24 SEPTEMBER 2011, 06.00 KST**

Mumpung jadwalnya ke Jakarta masih tengah malam nanti, Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menghirup segarnya udara pagi dengan berjalan santai di World Peace’s Forest (세계평화의숲). Taman itulah penyebab Seungyoun menjatuhkan pilihannya ke apartemen yang sekarang karena hanya butuh kurang dari dua menit untuk mengaksesnya.

Semilir angin musim gugur menyapa Seungyoun dari balik pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, membentuk terowongan hijau nan panjang menuju dimensi lain yang jauh lebih asri daripada hutan beton. Sebagian dedaunan mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning, coklat dan merah. Begitu indah untuk melatari sebentuk manusia yang tengah berjongkok di tengah-tengahnya. Rasanya ingin Seungyoun lindungi saking kecil dan eloknya.

“Hai!”

Jujur Seungyoun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pagi ini laksana mendapat durian runtuh. Meski diawali dengan sapaan sederhana, nyatanya tiga huruf itu mampu mengoyahkan sigapnya insan muda yang dia tegur. Beruntunglah Seungyoun lekas menyangga dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari punggung dan pinggang ramping itu.

Kini Seungyoun pun tinggal memetik hasil berupa wajah malaikat dengan mata bulat berbinar yang balas menatap dirinya. Sorot kedua mata itu seolah memanggil Seungyoun untuk segera mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat lagi, lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka agar saling mengisi kehampaan yang selama ini setia menemani.

“Seungyoun?”

Buyar sudah fokus Seungyoun yang sedari tadi enggan beralih dari bibir Sejin. Begitu pula dengan halusinasinya yang sirna termakan realita.

“Ya?”

“Lenganmu boleh dilepas, aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Maaf…”

Kecanggungan pun tak terelakkan. Andai Sejin tidak ada di depannya sekarang, mungkin kepala sudah Seungyoun pukul berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya.

“Kau suka joging juga?”

“Suka, tapi baru sempat sekarang.”

“Berarti kau belum tahu treknya. Ayo aku temani.”

****

Orang bilang ‘sesuatu yang dilakukan berdua itu lebih ringan daripada sendirian’. Tentu saja Seungyoun sangat menyetujuinya. Terlebih saat joging pagi bersama Sejin di taman kota. Treknya yang ternyata lumayan panjang, naik-turun tangga dan melewati kolam teratai besar, sungguh tidak terasa melelahkan. Seungyoun justru bersyukur dibuatnya. Belum lagi dengan pemandangan Laut Kuning yang ditawarkan sisi utara taman. Seungyoun tidak pernah sesemangat ini saat berolahraga.

“Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Senior Kookheon? Apa kalian sering satu penerbangan sebelum dia pindah?” tanya Sejin seusai meneguk minuman isotoniknya. Mereka berdua kini duduk mengistirahatkan diri di atas tembok batu pinggir pantai.

“Mungkin. Sebenarnya kami sudah kenal jauh lebih lama dari itu. Dulu aku sering mampir ke KAU.”

“Benarkah? Berarti kau juga kenal Senior Jinhyuk?”

“Mereka berdua dulu itu sudah seperti satu paket, ‘kan? Otomatis aku mengenal Jinhyuk juga.”

Sejin tersenyum tipis mendengar pendapat Seungyoun.

“Malah aku mengenal Jinhyuk lebih dulu daripada Kookheon.”

Senyum Sejin tiba-tiba memudar. Memori zaman kuliah jadi terputar lagi di otaknya.

“Tunggu… Jangan-jangan kau pria berkacamata waktu itu, yang membawakan Senior Jinhyuk bingkisan saat di perpustakaan?”

“Benar. Akhirnya sadar juga.”

“Jadi… kau pacarnya?”

Seungyoun tak tahan untuk menutup mata dan menghembukan napas kuat-kuat. Sejin orang kesekian yang mengira dia sebagai pacar Jinhyuk.

“Bukan. Lagi pula, itu titipan dari mamanya,” timpal Seungyoun ragu. Dia terpaksa bohong.

“Begitu, ya. Syukurlah.”

“Apa katamu?”

Sejenak Sejin terdiam menyesali gumamannya. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, dia malah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Seungyoun.

“Janji dulu.”

“Janji apa?”

“Janji tidak akan membocorkan rahasia yang akan kuceritakan.”

Seungyoun terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak menyangka Sejin akan secepat ini mempercayai dirinya.

“Tidak mau. Apa untungnya pula bagiku jika tahu?”

“Kau seumuran dengan mereka berdua, ‘kan?”

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Kak Seungyoun…” panggil Sejin dengan nada merengek. Seungyoun panik dengan perubahan drastis Sejin. Kalau saja lengan kanannya tidak digenggam erat seperti ini, Seungyoun pasti memilih untuk kabur.

“Jangan panggil begitu! Rasanya aneh, tahu? Seungyoun saja.”

“Baiklah, Seungyoun. Kalau begitu, dengarkan saja. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku.”

Sejin langsung melepaskan lengan Seungyoun dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya seolah habis memegang benda kotor. Akan tetapi, senyum Sejin masih menggurat di wajah manisnya. Seungyoun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

“Aku sudah lama menyukai Senior Jinhyuk.”

Baru mendengar kalimat pertama saja, perhatian Seungyoun sudah berhasil Sejin dapatkan.

“Hanya saja aku tidak berani menyatakannya semasa kuliah. Aku takut hubungan yang sudah kami jalin baik-baik sebagai teman jadi merenggang. Kupikir setelah dia lulus dan kami berpisah, perasaan ini ikut hilang. Rupanya masih ada.”

Sepertinya Seungyoun lupa membuang kulit durian yang tadi dia dapatkan dan justru merekatkannya erat-erat di dada. Alhasil hatinya kini terasa perih.

“Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi di Korean Air. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati dia lebih dari sekadar teman. Umur kami pun sudah hampir kepala tiga. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa. Kemudian, kau datang entah dari mana. Aku seperti mendapat pertolongan Tuhan.”

Rasanya Seungyoun ingin berteriak meminta Sejin untuk menghentikan ucapannya, tapi apa daya bibir tipisnya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

“ _Strawberry mousse_ buatanmu waktu itu benar-benar enak. Tadinya aku meragukan pepatah ‘cinta berawal dari perut, naik ke hati’, tapi sepertinya itu layak untuk kucoba, mengingat Senior Jinhyuk suka sekali makan. Jadi, bisakah kau mengajariku memasak?”

Kesetiakawanan Seungyoun sedang dipertaruhkan, walau jelas dia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia soal pernikahan Jinhyuk dengan Wooseok. Namun jika dirinya ditatap dengan sorot mata memelas dan digenggam dengan tangan sehalus ini…

“Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu jago, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bersedia mengajarimu.”

****

_Craziness (막무가내) - History Of The Salaryman OST_

**KOREAN AIR TRAINING CENTER, GANGSEO-GU, SEOUL, 26 SEPTEMBER 2011, 11.00 KST**

“Terima kasih _strawberry mousse_ -nya,” ujar Jinhyuk pada Seungyoun sambil duduk menimang boneka bayinya di baris _bulkhead seat_ (kursi pesawat dengan ruang kaki lebih luas, dekat dengat sekat pembatas antarkelas dalam penerbangan).

“Apa?”

“Kau mengajari Sejin membuat _mousse_ itu, ‘kan?”

“Tahu dari mana?”

“Dia sendiri yang bilang.”

Keduanya coba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membincangkan hal pribadi selagi mengikuti _dry drill_ (latihan pendaratan darurat di tanah). Sejak awal Seungyoun sudah menggerutu karena mendapatkan peran sebagai penumpang pria yang membawa serta istri dan anaknya yang masih bayi. Sang istri tidak lain adalah Jinhyuk.

“Aku hanya membantu dia menyampaikan rasa sukanya padamu.”

“Aku sudah tahu sejak kuliah.”

”Kalau begitu, berhentilah tebar pesona.”

“Siapa yang tebar pesona?” balas Jinhyuk santai sambil berpura-pura me- _ninabobo_ -kan bayinya.

“Kau--“

Jika saja Jinhyuk bukan suami sahabatnya, mungkin Seungyoun sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur karena kini tangan kanannya mengepal keras. Dia masih coba bersabar.

“Tidak usah akting berlebihan, aku muak melihatnya.”

“Aku hanya bersikap profesional.”

Seungyoun mulai menahan gemertak gigi-giginya.

“Aku sungguh tidak berniat untuk tebar pesona dan hanya menjadi diriku sendiri. Lagi pula, aura pria yang sudah menikah memang lebih menarik daripada yang masih lajang,” sindir Jinhyuk dengan iringan tawa kecilnya. “Kalau kau menyukai Sejin, dengan senang hati aku akan merestui kalian.”

“Enak saja, ini semua kulakukan demi Wooseok!”

“Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” sela seorang pramugari yang mendengar kegaduhan mereka.

“Tidak ada,” jawab Seungyoun seraya memasang senyum garingnya dan mendekap Jinhyuk dengan lengan kanannya.

“Baiklah. Tapi omong-omong…” seketika si pramugari berbicara dengan nada pelan cenderung berbisik. “Kalian berdua benar-benar serasi seperti pasangan menikah,” imbuhnya sedikit tergelitik. Namun reaksi yang dia dapatkan dari Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk justru tatapan setajam laser Cyclops di serial film _X-men._ Tidak betah dengan sorot mata keduanya, si pramugari pun undur diri.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu kabin dimatikan dan semua awak kabin meneriakkan _‘brace! brace!’_ berulang kali tanda pesawat sedang melakukan pendaratan darurat. Semua penumpang lekas mengambil posisi merunduk dalam-dalam dan memeluk kedua kaki rapat-rapat hingga sebisa mungkin kening menyentuh lutut bagi yang berada di _bulkhead seat_ dan baris _emergency exit._ Sementara itu, sisanya bisa menempelkan kepala mereka yang sudah dilindungi dengan kedua lengan di belakang sandaran kursi depan.

“Seungyoun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Wooseok sudah tahu segalanya tentang Sejin,” jelas Jinhyuk dalam posisinya sebelum dua awak kabin menghampiri dan membantunya evakuasi lebih dulu.

**KEDIAMAN KELUARGA CHO, KOTA GOYANG, 1 OKTOBER 2011 18.00 KST**

Selama satu minggu _day off_ (libur), Seungyoun memilih menghabiskannya di rumah masa kecil karena tahun ini sudah yang keempat kalinya berturut-turut, dia melewatkan hari jadi pernikahan orang tuanya. Untunglah Cho Jungsuk, ayah Seungyoun, memaklumi risiko pekerjaan sang putra meski awalnya dia berharap Seungyoun mengikuti jejaknya sebagai _chef_ dengan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah tinggi perhotelan dan pariwisata _._ Namun melihat minat si bungsu pada dunia aviasi semakin meningkat sekaligus dianugerahi fisik yang menunjang, sang ibunda yang merupakan penyanyi ballad veteran dengan nama panggung ‘Gummy’, mendorong Seungyoun untuk mengikuti rekrutmen awak kabin Korean Air. Dengan begitu, kompetensi keramahtamahan yang sudah Seungyoun raih tidak sepenuhnya terbuang sia-sia. Dan soal keterampilan memasak, Seungyoun masih bisa mengasahnya setiap kembali ke rumah seperti sekarang ini sebagai modal jika dia berniat membuka usaha nanti.

“Woojoo, tolong balik ikannya.”

“Ya, _chef_.”

“Woojoo, saladnya sudah jadi?

“Sudah, _chef_.”

“Woojoo, coba cicipi,” pinta Ayah Cho seraya menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya. Seungyoun menghampiri sang kepala keluarga, lalu menyendokkan sesuap kuah kari ke mulutnya sendiri.

“Kurang asin, Yah, sedikit lagi.”

“Coba kau yang tambahkan.”

Sembari menyusun peralatan makan di atas meja, Ibu Cho tersenyum melihat dapurnya kembali berisik. Bagi dia, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat dua lelaki kesayangannya bekerja sama menyiapkan masakan terbaik untuk hari istimewa ini.

“Bagaimana?”

Kali ini Seungyoun yang menanti pendapat ayahnya.

“Sudah pas. _As expected, my boy._ ”

Pujian dilayangkan Ayah Cho dengan senyum merekah dan tepukan ringan di pundak kiri Seungyoun. _Plating_ pun dimulai.

“Omong-omong, tadi pagi Ayah bertemu sahabat lama. Namanya Lee Jinwook, mantan pramugara Asiana Airlines. Sekarang dia jadi instruktur di sana dan punya sekolah pramugara/i sendiri.”

“Keren,” respon Seungyoun sekenanya.

“Sejak muda dia memang sudah keren.”

“Ayah juga tidak kalah keren.”

Celetuk Seungyoun seketika memunculkan lesung pipi kanan ayahnya.

“Kami cukup lama mengobrol sampai-sampai teringat lagi janji kami dulu.”

“Janji apa?”

“Kami berjanji untuk saling menjodohkan anak.”

Gerakan tangan Seungyoun yang tengah mengoleskan mayones di atas piring steik ikan, jadi terhenti begitu mendengar kata ‘jodoh’.

“Maksud Ayah… aku?”

“Ya, siapa lagi? Masa kakakmu yang sudah menikah dan memberi cucu? Lagi pula, anak teman Ayah hanya satu dan sepantaranmu.”

“Kalian pasti bercanda.”

“Awalnya memang wacana saja, tapi menyadari umurmu yang sudah mau 30 tahun… sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk direalisasikan.”

Bujukan halus Ayah Cho mulai terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Seungyoun hingga tanpa sadar dirinya kini sudah bertolak pinggang dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

“Apa salahnya dicoba? Kalian toh berkenalan dulu sebelum memutuskan cocok atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Ayah berharap bisa sampai ke pernikahan.”

“Tidak mau! Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihan sendiri. Ini soal hati, Ayah. Aku juga hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup.”

Seusai mengoceh panjang, Seungyoun memindahkan piringnya ke meja lain dan melanjutkan _plating_ di sana.

“Ayah merusak _mood_ saja. Untung sudah selesai masak.”

“Yakin tidak tertarik?”

Tak gentar dengan gerutu sang anak, Ayah Cho memperlihatkan foto orang yang akan dia jodohkan pada Seungyoun. Melihat reaksi Seungyoun yang malah mematung, Ayah Cho meraih tangan kanan anaknya untuk memegangi ponselnya, lalu beranjak dari sana dengan langkah percaya diri.

“Kata sahabat Ayah, dia juga bekerja di Korean Air. Mungkin kau pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.”

**SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 3 OKTOBER 2011, 08.00 KST**

_"Hati-hati, pintu terbuka.”_

Sejin bergeming di depan lift tatkala kedua netranya bertemu sepasang mata bulat nan indah dari dalam sana. Keduanya bertukar pandang cukup lama tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Perawakan pria itu tidak jauh beda dengan Sejin. Hanya saja dia tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan melewati Sejin yang berair muka datar.

Sejin berusaha tidak peduli, tapi rasa penasarannya justru semakin menjadi-jadi dan berujung menuntun lirikan matanya mengikuti langkah pria misterius itu menuju unit apartemen Seungyoun. Sejin pun terkejut kala dia masuk begitu mudahnya hanya dengan sekali menginput kode _smart-lock._

Berbagai spekulasi tentang pria itu seketika terlintas di benak Sejin; mulai dari saudara kandung, pacar, hingga suami Seungyoun. Dugaan terakhir membuat Sejin berpikir keras hingga mengerutkan dahi. Kalau saja pintu lift tidak segera menutup dan mengingatkannya untuk berangkat ke kantor, mungkin Sejin akan terus-menerus merenung di sana.

****

“Seungyoun…”

Tidak ada tanggapan, padahal Wooseok jelas-jelas berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

“Seungyoun?”

Kali ini dicoba dengan colekan telunjuk di pipi kirinya. Ada sedikit gerakan di kepala, tapi si pemilik rumah rupanya masih enggan membuka mata.

“Seungyoun, tadi aku berpapasan dengan Sejin di lift,” bisik Wooseok dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kedua kelopak mata tunggal itu membelalak. “Ternyata Jinhyuk benar. Kau menyukai Se--“

“Berisik!” pekik Seungyoun yang dibarengi lemparan bantal ke arah pundak kanan Wooseok. “Aku masih pusing. Bahan-bahannya ada di kulkas, ambil sendiri lalu pergilah.”

“Kau ini kenapa? Aku datang baik-baik malah dipukul.”

“Ayah mau menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya, puas?!”

Raut kesal yang tadi menghiasi wajah Wooseok sekejap berubah datar dan menyesali pertanyaannya.

“Lalu… kau menolaknya, ‘kan?”

“Aku menerimanya.”

“Apa?”

“Tapi dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.”

Keheningan kamar Seungyoun mendadak digantikan oleh tawa Wooseok yang sudah tidak heran dengan tabiat sahabatnya.

“Kau tidak penasaran siapa yang dijodohkan denganku?”

**KANTIN KOREAN AIR IOC, 3 OKTOBER 2011, 12.30 KST**

“Ayah ingin menjodohkanmu.”

Irisan katsu sapi berlumur moster itu tertahan beberapa millimeter dari mulut Sejin setelah ayahnya, Lee Jinwook, mengutarakan niat aslinya mengajak makan siang.

“Tanggung jawab seorang FOO memang besar, tapi sebisa mungkin kau juga harus memiliki kehidupan di luar kantor. Kesibukanmu sudah menyita banyak waktu sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk menikmatinya.”

“Aku tidak lupa, Yah. Aku hanya ingin menikah karena kemauanku sendiri,” timpal Sejin dingin.

“Ayah tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, ‘kan? Dia anak sahabat lama Ayah dan seorang pramugara.”

“Kenapa harus pramugara?”

“Karena biasanya yang bekerja dalam satu bidang akan lebih memahami kondisi masing-masing.”

“Kalau aku yang selingkuh dari dia, bagaimana?”

Pertanyaan tak terduga Sejin itu membuat ayahnya meletakkan sendok dan garpu di sisi piring.

“Kau sudah pernah melihat dan merasakannya sendiri, Ayah yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya. Setidaknya bukan yang memulai.”

Ekspresi Sejin seketika melunak dengan sorot mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

“Ayah bangga kau selalu belajar dari pengalaman dan tanpa sadar itu memotivasi Ayah untuk bangkit kembali. Coba pertimbangkan lagi soal perjodohan ini, siapa tahu cocok. Ayah pun hanya ingin kau bahagia.”

“Terima kasih makanannya,” ucap Sejin karena sudah mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana dan percakapan yang intens ini.

“Tunggu,” sela sang ayah saat Sejin hendak bangkit dari kursinya. “Apa ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatimu?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Sejin lekas berpamitan dan meninggalkan teka-teki di benak ayahnya.

********

_Professor - Boku Dake No Madonna OST_

**SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 8 OKTOBER 2011, 18.00 KST**

Langkah kaki Sejin terhenti tak jauh dari pintu lift begitu melihat seorang remaja SMP yang tampak frustrasi karena berulang kali gagal memecahkan kode _smart-lock_ apartemen Seungyoun. Jauh berbeda dengan pria asing sebelumnya. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, Sejin mendekati anak itu sembari memindai penampilan luarnya yang tampak tidak berbahaya meski tinggi badan mereka sama.

“Maaf, kau sedang apa?”

“Ini rumah Om Seungyoun, ‘kan?”

“Om Seungyoun? Kau tahu nama lengkapnya?”

“Mm! Namanya Cho Seungyoun, pramugara Korean Air. Lahir di Kota Goyang, 5 Agustus 1982. Golongan darah O. Tinggi 183 cm, berat 65 kg. Ukuran sepatu 270, ukuran baju--“

“Cukup! Ini benar rumahnya. Kau siapa?”

“Aku Nam Dohyon! Keponakan Om Seungyoun!”

Sejin tertegun karena tangannya dijabat tanpa ragu. Bahkan semakin dilihat, anak ini semakin menggemaskan dengan pipi gembulnya dan senyum yang mirip Seungyoun sekali.

“Aku biasanya kabur ke rumah om kalau ibu sudah mulai menyebalkan. Kupikir kodenya sama, rupanya sudah diganti. Apa Kakak tahu kodenya?”

Kepala Sejin gelengkan dengan cepat. Dia pun sebenarnya masih ragu untuk mengajak anak ini masuk ke rumahnya sementara. Namun karena hari sudah gelap, apa boleh buat? Terlebih saat bunyi keroncongan dari perut Seungyoun kecil ini terdengar kencang, Sejin sungguh tidak tega.

****

“Silakan dinikmati,” kata Sejin seraya menghidangkan kue bola warna-warni ke hadapan Dohyon yang sedari tadi duduk manis di ruang tamu. Namun alih-alih langsung memakannya, Dohyon justru memicingkan matanya dulu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan kue itu, mencolek-coleknya, baru kemudian dia ambil dan masukkan ke mulut. Persis seperti petugas inspeksi restoran.

“Wah, isi _marshmallow_! Ini bola-bola ubi, ‘kan? Kenapa bisa banyak warna begini? Om Seungyoun tidak pernah membuatkan untukku yang seperti ini.”

“Benarkah? Aku hanya menambahkan pewarna makanan supaya terlihat lebih menarik. Dohyon suka?”

“Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Kak Sejin!”

Apresiasi sederhana dari Dohyon terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Bayangan akan ekspresi Jinhyuk setiap kali mencoba kue-kue yang pernah dia buatkan, tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran. Sayang lamunan indah Sejin harus terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang lebih dia nantikan. 

“Layanan jemput bayi,” ujar Seungyoun sambil memperlihatkan _sticky notes_ soal Dohyon yang Sejin tempelkan di pintu unitnya.

“Bayinya masih makan.”

“Makan apa?”

Dari balik pundak Sejin, Seungyoun mendapati keponakannya sedang asyik menyantap bola warna-warni. Seusai meminta izin masuk, Seungyoun lekas menghampiri Dohyon untuk mengambil bola terakhir yang ada di piring, tapi bocah itu tidak membiarkan dia mencicipi sama sekali dan melahapnya.

“Om jahat! Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk karena kodenya diganti.”

“Sengaja. Lagi pula, dari mana kau tahu aku pindah?”

“Dari kakek.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kabur ke sana saja?”

Rambut Dohyon Seungyoun usak-usak saking kesalnya. Pipi Dohyon juga tak luput dari cubitannya. Sejin tidak mampu menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku dua orang ini. Sungguh keseruan yang jarang bisa dia dapatkan selaku anak tunggal.

“Maaf sudah merepotkan,” lirih Dohyon.

“Yang benar.”

“Kak Sejin, maaf sudah merepotkan.”

Sesuai perintah Seungyoun, kali ini Dohyon berucap sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam pada Sejin di luar rumahnya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh main lagi kalau mau.”

“Jangan, nanti anak ini melunjak,” timpal Seungyoun sebelum memasukkan kode _smart-lock-_ nya yang ternyata hanya ‘00000000’. Dohyon tercengang bukan kepalang. Wajahnya memerah kesal karena merasa dibodohi oleh Seungyoun.

“Aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan yang ribet, jadi kode ini tidak kuganti sejak pindah ke sini.”

Lagi-lagi Sejin dibuat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

**_KEESOKKAN PAGINYA…_ **

“Halo, Kak!” sapa Dohyon dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu Sejin membuka pintunya. “Ayo kita lihat festival musim gugur.”

Sebenarnya Sejin masih mengantuk saat Dohyon memencet belnya. Namun jika diingat-ingat lagi, dirinya memang sudah lama tidak pergi ke luar Incheon hanya untuk sekadar melepas penat. Terpaan angin yang merasuki helai-helai rambut terasa kala Sejin menyembulkan kepala dari dalam Hyundai Accent biru milik Seungyoun, bahkan terasa lebih menenangkan daripada pijatan di salon-salon. Tawa canda mereka bertiga sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul Grand Park di Kota Gwacheon pun semakin menguapkan beban-beban yang belakangan ini membuat Sejin cukup tertekan.

Kaki mereka berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih cepat sampai di _sky lift_ begitu tiket masuk sudah dalam genggaman dan walaupun tubuhnya paling kecil, Sejin tidak kalah gesit. Terlebih saat harus berlari melewati orang-orang yang sudah meramaikan kompleks taman hiburan pagi itu.

Ekspresi penuh kekaguman tak kuasa Sejin sembunyikan dari atas sana. Merahnya dedaunan pohon maple saling mengisi apik dengan daun pepohonan ginko biloba yang kuning keemasan. Sangat menyejukan dan indah sekali dipandang mata. Sejin begitu terhanyut menikmati sampai tidak menyadari tatapan Seungyoun yang sejak tadi lebih memilih memperhatikan dirinya.

Keindahan taman masih bisa Seungyoun cari kapan pun dia mau, tapi tidak dengan keindahan Sejin yang kini jelas-jelas terpampang di hadapannya. Tiap detiknya begitu berharga dan tidak ingin Seungyoun lewatkan. Sayangnya momen itu diinterupsi oleh pekikan lumba-lumba Dohyon yang membuat Sejin serasa jantungan di ketinggian itu.

****

“Kami pergi membeli kacang kastanya panggang dulu, ya. Kau duduk saja di sini kalau lelah,” pesan Seungyoun yang ditanggapi Sejin dengan anggukan pelan. Netranya kemudian mengekori punggung Seungyoun dan Dohyon sampai tidak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pandang.

Sejin sangat bersyukur hari ini. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa terjebak di antara paman dan keponakan itu bisa membuat wajahnya kram karena tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dalam hati kini Sejin mengerti kenapa Seungyoun selalu menjadi pelarian terbaik Dohyon meski jadwalnya sebagai pramugara kerap tidak menentu.

_Tenderly - Boku Dake No Madonna OST_

“Ayah, ayo cepat!”

Seruan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Sejin. Senyuman tersungging di ujung bibir Sejin tatkala melihat kelucuan bocah itu dari jauh yang tampak menggembungkan kedua pipi dan memanyunkan mulutnya.

“Ya, ya. Sini, Ayah gendong Jinwoo dulu.”

Lengkungan yang tadi tergurat di wajah Sejin sekejap menghilang begitu sosok Ayah anak itu muncul. Kedua matanya bahkan sampai tidak berkedip karena lelaki itu tidak lain adalah Jinhyuk. Sembari menyandang anak itu di kedua pundaknya, Jinhyuk berjalan menuju kolam burung flamingo yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sejin sempat menampik kata ‘Ayah’ yang baru saja dia dengar. Pikirnya mungkin itu hanya anak asuh Jinhyuk seorang. Namun kehadiran pria lain selang beberapa detik kemudian yang membawakan mereka dua permen kapas besar, kembali menggoyahkan asumsi awal. Belum lagi dengan kecupan singkat Jinhyuk di sisi kepala dan bibir pria yang menyambangi rumah Seungyoun pekan lalu itu.

Hati Sejin yang dikenal orang sekuat baja itu akhirnya melebur bersama angan-angan indahnya. Bibirnya gemetar dan kedua matanya mulai basah. Kesepuluh jemarinya pun mencengkeram kuat lutut-lututnya. Mungkin darah bisa saja keluar dari sana andai Seungyoun dan Dohyon tidak segera kembali.

Seungyoun tidak mengerti bisunya Sejin. Bahkan saat mata yang penuh nanar itu memandang balik sebagai respon sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapannya, Seungyoun diam tak berkutik.

“Kak Wooseok! Kak Jinhyuk!”

Seruan Dohyon menyadarkan Seungyoun untuk segera memalingkan wajah ke arah keponakannya berteriak. Dia kini tahu pasti penyebab Sejin berlari tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

“Dohyon, tunggu di sini dengan mereka, ya. Aku harus mengejar Sejin.”

Tanpa menyapa kedua sahabatnya itu, Seungyoun bergegas lari demi meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi.

“Dohyon? Kau kemari juga rupanya. Seungyoun kenapa pergi?” tanya Wooseok.

“Om bilang mau mengejar Kak Sejin.”

Jawaban polos Dohyon itu membuat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk saling melempar pandang penuh kekhawatiran.

****

Deruan napas Seungyoun mulai berat ketika dirinya berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu masuk taman. Sejauh mata memandang tadi, Sejin belum jua dia temukan. Ponsel terpaksa Seungyoun raih dari dalam sakunya, berharap Sejin masih sudi untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat, tidak ada tanda-tanda dijawab. Seungyoun sudah putus asa. Namun saat memutuskan untuk kembali pada Dohyon, sudut mata kanan Seungyoun menangkap sosok Sejin yang tengah duduk meringkuk di depan loket tiket yang kosong. Dengan sangat hati-hati, selangkah demi selangkah Seungyoun menghampiri Sejin lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

“Sejin…”

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?” tanya Sejin segera setelah mengangkat kepala dan memandang Seungyoun dengan penuh kekecewaan.

“Maaf.”

“Jangan minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya. Siapa pria itu dan apa hubungan dia dengan Senior Jinhyuk?”

Merasa dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, Seungyoun akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk buka suara.

“Namanya Kim Wooseok, sahabatku sejak kuliah. Dia suami Jinhyuk dan mereka sudah menikah sejak 5 tahun silam.”

Bulir air mata tidak mampu lagi Sejin bendung mengetahui cinta pada Jinhyuk bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah sekian lama.

“Berarti bingkisan yang kau bawakan waktu itu…?”

“Itu dari Wooseok, aku hanya perantara mereka. Kookheon pun tahu. Tapi sebelum kulanjutkan, berjanjilah untuk tidak membocorkan ini.”

“Kenapa?”

Karena malah balik bertanya, Seungyoun berinisiatif menggamit tangan kanan Sejin dan menautkan kelingking mereka.

“Wooseok juga bekerja di Korean Air sebagai _marshaller_ (juru parkir pesawat) _._ Kau paham maksudku, ‘kan?”

“Ini gila--“

“Sejin, kumohon. Dua-duanya sahabatku dan aku tahu persis perjuangan mereka. Anggap saja ini demi aku kalau kau enggan melakukannya untuk mereka, ya?”

Seungyoun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain menyalurkan kepercayaan pada Sejin melaui tautan jari.

“Tolong beri aku waktu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Dohyon.”

Seungyoun menghela napas panjang ketika Sejin memilih untuk pulang sendirian lebih awal. Dia tidak pernah menyangka harus seperti ini caranya agar Sejin menutup hatinya untuk Jinhyuk. Walau begitu, Seungyoun bersyukur dalam keheningan. Mungkin inilah kesempatan yang tepat bagi dirinya.

****

Semenjak kejadian di Seoul Grand Park, Sejin perlahan mengurangi intensitas percakapannya dengan Jinhyuk di luar urusan kerja. Jinhyuk pun menghormati keputusan Sejin dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membahas rahasianya dan Wooseok yang sudah terkuak.

Seiring dengan adaptasi keduanya, Sejin juga mulai menyadari perhatian kecil Seungyoun berupa satu kotak bekal berisi kudapan buatan sendiri yang ditaruh di depan pintu unitnya. Hampir setiap hari sebelum berangkat terbang dengan menu yang berbeda-beda.

**SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 8 JANUARI 2012, 07.00 KST**

“Oh… halo,” sapa Seungyoun kali ini karena tertangkap basah oleh Sejin yang ingin membuang sampah. Jujur dalam hati, Sejin senang bisa mendengar lagi suara itu setelah tiga bulan lamanya tidak saling bicara.

“Mulai hari ini aku cuti sampai tiga hari ke depan.”

“Begitu, ya. Tidak apa-apa, ini bisa kau masukkan dulu ke kulkas jika belum mau dimakan.”

“Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyogokku supaya tutup mulut.”

Alih-alih wajah merengut karena salah dituduh, Seungyoun justru memasang senyum terbaiknya.

“Ini bukan sogokan. Aku tahu belakangan kau sibuk, jadi kupikir ini bisa sedikit menjaga _mood_ dan semangatmu. Lagi pula, perutmu sebisa mungkin harus selalu terisi dan hangat sepanjang musim dingin."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Seungyoun terdengar begitu ikhlas. Sejin pun jadi tidak tega menolak kotak bekal itu dan berterima kasih karenanya.

“Kau mau terbang ke mana?”

“San Francisco, sekalian _layover_ (menginap di luar base). Lusa baru kembali.”

_“Safe flight.”_

“Terima kasih. Tapi omong-omong, apa kau ada acara hari itu?”

“Sepertinya belum, kenapa?”

“Di dekat Stasiun Unseo ada kafe yang enak untuk nongkrong. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong tunggu aku di sana sepulang terbang.”

Keheningan seketika menyeruak di antara keduanya, sampai-sampai Sejin bisa mendengar bunyi Seungyoun menelan ludahnya saking gugup menanti jawaban.

“Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti.”

Senyuman malaikat Sejin yang selalu menular, akhirnya bisa kembali Seungyoun lihat dengan tenang sebelum mereka berpisah.

****

_When Thinking Of You (너를 생각하며) by Kim Sungyool- Oh My Ghost! OST_

**CONCRETE GARDEN CAFÉ, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 10 JANUARI 2012, 19.00 KST**

Seharian ini salju turun cukup lebat sampai-sampai sebagian topi beanie hitam Sejin berubah warna menjadi putih, padahal dia hanya berjalan kaki dari apartemen hingga kafe sejauh 500 meter. Layar ponselnya pun dipenuhi dengan notifikasi jadwal penerbangan yang terlambat dan dibatalkan dari sistem.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya selesai, Sejin memantau berita-berita yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi. Rata-rata menyiarkan soal kemungkinan badai salju yang akan datang hingga seminggu ke depan. Sejujurnya Sejin ragu untuk keluar rumah. Tapi karena teringat permintaan Seungyoun, akhirnya dia tetap melangkah dan optimis Seungyoun pulang baik-baik saja. 

Kedua mata memindai seluruh sudut kafe mencari tempat duduk begitu pesanan sudah dia terima. Pilihannya pun jatuh pada kursi berbantalan putih di dekat kaca yang menghadap ke jalan. Di meja yang sama dengan kursi itulah, duduk seorang pria tampan yang tampaknya cocok Sejin ajak berbincang selagi menunggu Seungyoun.

“Permisi, boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?”

“Silakan.”

Seperti yang Sejin duga, pria itu memasang raut wajah yang hangat saat menyambutnya.

“Aku Lee Sejin, FOO,” ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan lebih dulu.

“Kim Wooseok, _marshaller_ ,“ balasnya dengan menjabat tangan Sejin. “Lucu ya, kita baru bisa berkenalan dengan benar sekarang. Kau sering ke sini juga?”

“Tidak, ini pertama kalinya. Seungyoun yang memintaku kemari.”

“Oh… rupanya kau menunggu dia.”

“Kau sendiri sedang menunggu siapa?”

“Jinhyuk, dia dalam perjalanan pulang dari San Francisco.”

“Seungyoun juga.”

“Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak bilang?”

“Semoga mereka bisa mendarat sesuai jadwal.”

“Amin. Aku juga khawatir dengan banyaknya penerbangan yang _delay_ dan _cancel_ karena cuaca kurang bersahabat hari ini.”

Ponsel Wooseok tiba-tiba bergetar bersamaan dengan dering singkat ponsel Sejin.

“ _Divert_ (mendarat bukan di tujuan asal)?!” pekik Wooseok saat ada notifikasi status penerbangan dari San Francisco yang Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun naiki.

“Jeju…” timpal Sejin yang membuat keduanya kini saling melempar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

“Syukurlah kau menemaniku sekarang.”

“Benar juga. Aku mungkin langsung kembali lagi ke apartemen kalau Seungyoun tidak jadi kemari.”

Ledakan tawa kembali lagi mengisi sela-sela percakapan Sejin dan Wooseok.

“Apa Seungyoun sudah menjelaskan soal hubunganku dengan Jinhyuk?” tanya Wooseok seusai meneguk secangkir _vanilla macchiato_ hangatnya.

“Sudah. Aku minta maaf.”

“Tidak perlu. Ini sudah jadi risiko jika kami memilih menyembunyikan status pernikahan. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau mengerti dan tidak membocorkannya.”

“Seungyoun yang memintaku karena kalian sahabatnya,” papar Sejin sembari mengunyah panekuk persiknya.

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Silakan.”

“Apa kau menyukai Seungyoun?”

Suapan ketiga panekuknya tertahan di ujung lidah Sejin begitu mendengar pertanyaan Wooseok.

“Soalnya dia menyukaimu, dan itu terlihat sangat jelas.”

Terkadang sesuatu yang tampak jelas di mata orang lain, tidak sejelas yang bisa dilihat diri sendiri. Kira-kira itulah yang detik ini Sejin rasakan.

“Seungyoun memang jarang terlihat muram, tapi sebenarnya dia pun lelah saat harus selalu memasang senyum pada semua orang. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa dipercaya sebagai tempat keluh-kesahnya, dan kurasa orang itu kau.”

Sejin masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan lebih memilih melanjutkan santapannya.

“Aku hanya ingin berpesan satu hal. Kalau kau juga menyukai Seungyoun, tolong jaga baik-baik perasaannya. Dia tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan kalau menyangkut soal cinta karena belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Siapa tahu kau bisa jadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi dia.”

****

Semua perkataan Wooseok soal Seungyoun begitu merasuk ke benak Sejin. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 02.00 dini hari tapi matanya masih terjaga. Ponsel juga masih Sejin pegang, berjaga-jaga ada info terbaru dari Seungyoun karena belum satu pesan pribadi pun yang masuk. Meski sudah tahu penerbangan Seungyoun dialihkan ke Jeju, entah kenapa hati Sejin tidak tenang kalau bukan Seungyoun sendiri yang memberitahukan kabarnya.

Karena tak kunjung ada perubahan, Sejin mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun belum juga sampai pada hitungan kesepuluh, bel rumahnya berbunyi bahkan sampai tiga kali. Sejin terpaksa mendekati pintu sambil membawa pemukul bisbol. Kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya ketika mengintip dari lubang pintu.

“Seungyoun? Bukannya kau sedang di Jeju?”

“Bisa tolong ke rumahku sebentar?”

****

_The Whole Nine Yards by Yoshimata Ryo, Between Calm And Passion OST_

“Ini,” tutur Sejin sembari menaruh teh jeruk yuzu dan madu yang dia seduhkan di meja ruang tamu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Seungyoun yang sudah berganti piama dari kamar dan membawa selimut tipis. Tanpa basi-basi, Seungyoun langsung duduk bersebelahan dengan Sejin di sofa dan meneguk minumannya.

“Maaf aku tidak jadi datang ke kafe.”

“Tidak apa-apa, lain kali bisa ke sana lagi. Penerbanganmu tadi bagaimana?”

“Kami mendapat informasi kalau jarak pandang di Incheon kurang dari 200 m akibat kabut tebal, mustahil untuk mendarat dan pilihan terbaiknya adalah _divert_. Para penumpang jelas mengeluh, terutama satu orang dokter yang sedang mengejar jadwal operasi.”

“Aku bisa membayangkan kepanikannya.”

“Kami sebenarnya sempat berputar beberapa kali di di atas Incheon. Namun karena keterbatasan bahan bakar dan kabut tidak kunjung menipis, _Captain_ Shin Sungrok memutuskan mendarat sementara di Jeju selagi menunggu celah dan mengisi bahan bakar tambahan untuk terbang kembali,” jelas Seungyoun dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil.

“ _Captain_ Shin memang bijak. Tidak heran kalau dia kandidat terbaik untuk posisi _Chief Pilot_ ketika _Captain_ Lee Dongwook diangkat menjadi Kepala Operasional Incheon waktu itu. Tapi dengar-dengar _Captain_ Lee--“

Ocehan Sejin terhenti kala pundak kirinya merasakan suatu beban yang menempel. Rupanya Seungyoun tidak kuasa lagi menahan kantuk dan berat kepalanya. Sejin sekilas melirik ke arah Seungyoun dan coba menarik selimut sebisanya untuk menutupi tubuh Seungyoun.

Jarum jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.15 dan Sejin pun mulai menguap. Tak tega membangunkan Seungyoun yang baru saja terlelap, akhirnya Sejin memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Seungyoun dan menyusul ke alam tidur.

****

Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela dan menerpa kulit wajah perlahan semakin menyilaukan, memaksa Seungyoun mengangkat kelopak mata tunggalnya yang berat. Tubuhnya enggan beranjak dari atas sofa dan hanya sekadar digerakkan miring ke kiri, mengarah tepat ke tepi meja. Meski pandangan masih kabur terbias air mata kantuk, jujur satu termos perak yang berdiri di samping semangkuk sereal dan sebuah pisang tak dapat Seungyoun pungkiri keberadaannya. Secarik _post-it_ yang menempel di tutup termos itu bahkan mampu mengguratkan senyum di muka bantalnya.

> Selamat pagi!
> 
> Kalau kau baca ini, berarti aku sudah di kantor
> 
> Jangan lupa sarapan ^-^

**TERMINAL 1 BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 3 APRIL 2012, 09.00 KST**

Sejin berseri-seri menatap paspor dan _boarding pass_ karena di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 29 tahun ini, dia mendapat kado istimewa berupa perjalanan dinas ke Frankfurt. Tidak terasa sudah satu dekade berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sejin menginjakkan kaki di Jerman bersama ayahnya. Kali ini dia memang pergi sendiri. Namun saat menangkap sosok Seungyoun yang hendak melintas tak jauh di hadapannya bersama rekan-rekan sepenerbangan, Sejin yakin hari spesialnya di negeri orang tidak akan sepi.

Seungyoun yang sebenarnya tengah asyik mengobrol dengan awak kabin lain, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah saat tak sengaja melirik ke arah bangku tempat Sejin duduk. Seungyoun kemudian meminta izin kepada _purser_ dan rekan-rekannya untuk menyusul ke pesawat.

“Sudah siap terbang ke Frankfurt?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Ingatkan aku lagi setelah sampai di sana, ya. Aku tahu satu tempat yang bagus untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun. _See you on board._ ”

_"Thanks. See you.”_

****

“Ada tiga penumpang lagi dan tampaknya sedang menuju kemari. Kurasa kita masih bisa tepat waktu. Salah satunya anggota parlemen…”

Begitulah laporan _Purser_ Kang kepada kokpit melalui interkom yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Sejin saat keluar dari _lavatory_ (kamar kecil) _._ Jika menilik jam tangan, semua pintu harus ditutup 5 menit lagi. Sejin kemudian refleks memperhatikan Seungyoun yang masih siaga berdiri di pintu masuk, meski dengan wajah yang cukup was-was.

Tak lama setelah Sejin kembali ke kursinya di kelas bisnis, penumpang-penumpang yang dimaksud akhirnya tiba. Seungyoun tampak ramah menyambut si anggota parlemen yang berjalan masuk sambil meneguk minuman bersoda di tangannya.

“Jika Anda sudah selesai, biar saya bersihkan.”

“Ini masih ada, aku belum bisa menghabiskannya.”

“Kami akan senang hati membawakan minuman lainnya untuk Anda setelah lepas landas.”

“Berhenti bicara seperti itu,” pinta si penumpang VIP kepada Seungyoun dengan nada yang cukup kesal. “Kau dengar itu? Inilah alasanku membenci terbang,” lanjutnya mengeluh pada ajudan pribadinya.

Sejin menyaksikan betapa sabarnya Seungyoun meladeni pria 60-an tahun itu dari belakang dengan jarak empat baris kursi. Dalam hati Sejin bersyukur tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi pramugara, karena dalam hitungan detik saja dia pasti sudah balik menggerutui penumpang itu.

Setelah semuanya lengkap, pintu-pintu ditutup rapat dan pesawat mulai bergerak perlahan menuju ujung landasan. Bunyi mesin jet terdengar semakin keras dan guncangan semakin terasa kencang seiring meningkatnya kecepatan laju pesawat. Kabin pun mulai terasa mengambang begitu bagian depan pesawat perlahan mendongak dan sedikit miring ke kanan karena pesawat sedang dibelokkan.

Dari _jumpseat_ -nya, Seungyoun memperhatikan gerak-gerik si anggota parlemen. Dia bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan pria itu dari bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai bercucuran di kening dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kencang. Dalam diam Seungyoun berharap semua akan baik-baik saja setelah pesawat stabil mengudara.

****

“Hei, Tuan Roh Muyeol itu siapa?”

“Dia politikus dari Partai Republik. Anggota parlemen komisi IV.”

“Dia duduk di mana?”

“H9.“

“Oh… aku ingat. Dia yang senang berteriak-teriak di TV, ‘kan?”

“Benar, semoga perjalanan baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak, bisa--“

“Gosipnya nanti saja,” tegur Seungyoun pada kedua pramugari di _galley_ (dapur) depan. Dia pun berlalu menghampiri si buah bibir untuk memastikan firasatnya di awal tadi tidaklah benar.

“Tuan Roh, apakah suhu di kabin tidak apa-apa? Jika terlalu panas, saya bisa membawakan minuman dingin untuk Anda.”

Si politikus itu tidak menanggapi tawaran Seungyoun dan malah terus-terusan menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan.

“Tuan Roh? Anda tidak--“

Si Ajudan dan kedua pramugari tersentak melihat Tuan Roh tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoun kuat-kuat.

“Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Turun…”

“Apa?”

“Aku mau turun! Tolong turunkan aku!”

Pekikannya seketika menggema dan menarik perhatian para penumpang lainnya, tak terkecuali Sejin.

“Turun! Aku akan bayar sebanyak yang kalian mau! Turunkan…”

Aliran darah yang tertahan di tangan kanannya pun mulai terlihat akibat cengkeraman kencang, tapi Seungyoun berusaha tetap tersenyum sambil melempar sinyal ke _Purser_ Kang untuk melaporkan situasi kabin kepada kokpit.

Selagi menunggu keputusan dari _Captain,_ kepanikan Tuan Roh semakin menjadi-jadi dan bahkan mengancam untuk menuntut ke pengadilan jika tidak segera diturunkan. Tanda-tanda akan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Seungyoun saja tidak ada. Padahal pesawat baru terbang selama 20 menit.

****

“Permisi, _Capt._ ”

“Masuk.”

 _Captain_ Shin Sungrok dan _first officer_ -nya masih belum menemukan titik terang untuk keputusan yang tepat. Maka dari itu, dia memanggil _Purser_ Kang dan Seungyoun selaku yang menangani langsung situasi Tuan Roh untuk dimintai pendapat.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, _Purser_ Kang?”

“Menurut saya, kita harus tetap terbang. Situasi akan membaik begitu Tuan Roh mulai tenang. Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab.”

“FA Seungyoun, kau sendiri?”

Sehela napas Seungyoun ambil sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan opini yang dapat mempengaruhi keputusan akhir _Captain_ Shin.

“Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Incheon dan melakukan pendaratan darurat.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tuan Roh memiliki riwayat panik akut. Denyut jantung dan tempo napasnya semakin cepat. Bisa saja dia terkena serangan jantung.”

Suasana di kokpit pun menegang. _Captain_ Shin berusaha memutar otak secepat mungkin, sementara _Purser_ Kang diam membisu mendengar penjelasan Seungyoun yang berlawanan dengannya.

“Kita akan mendarat darurat di Incheon. Seungyoun, tetaplah di samping Tuan Roh. _Purser_ Kang, tolong umumkan situasi penerbangan kepada pada para penumpang.”

“Baik, _Capt_.”

****

Di dalam kabin, Sejin hanya bisa duduk bergeming. Niat ingin membantu sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak tadi. Namun gara-gara mendengar bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang citra dan sikap Tuan Roh yang kurang menyenangkan publik, Sejin pasrah menantikan nasib penerbangan berpenumpang 290 orang itu. Dan ketika Seungyoun akhirnya muncul kembali dari kokpit sambil mengguratkan senyum kepadanya, Sejin tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa paramedis yang sudah disiagakan mulai berdatangan segera setelah pesawat mendarat dan terparkir sempurna. Sementara itu, penumpang-penumpang lain dipersilakan untuk berpindah ke pesawat pengganti melalui pintu belakang. Selagi menunggu antrean keluar, Sejin mendekati Seungyoun dan berdiri di belakangnya untuk ikut memantau kondisi Tuan Roh.

“Tekanan darahnya 80/110. Denyut nadinya 96 dan tidak beraturan,” lapor Seungyoun kepada petugas medis yang tengah mempersiapkan tandu. Tuan Roh kemudian segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk tindakan lebih lanjut.

Melihat antrean penumpang keluar sudah tidak ada dan Seungyoun sudah lebih leluasa, Sejin memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Dia mengamit pelan pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoun dengan tangan kirinya. Begitu Seungyoun menyadarinya, Sejin kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan mempertemukan telapak tangan mereka.

Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, Sejin justru berpamitan hanya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa volume suara sama sekali. Meski demikian, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Seungyoun untuk membalas Sejin dengan gestur yang sama sekaligus meminta maaf karena batal menemaninya di Frankfurt.

**SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT, UNSEO-DONG, INCHEON, 6 APRIL 2012, 16.00 KST**

Putaran roda-roda koper Sejin berhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya di tengah koridor lantai 3, persis di depan pintu unitnya dan unit Seungyoun. Kalau bicara nalar, Sejin jelas ingin buru-buru tidur di kasur saking lelahnya terbang selama 10 jam 30 menit. Namun entah kenapa, nurani Sejin malah menggerakan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke sisi unit Seungyoun.

Simbol lonceng yang berada di samping pintu besi itu begitu menggoda untuk ditekan. Tapi lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali memanipulasi, ‘mungkin Seungyoun sedang ada di belahan bumi lain’. Sejin pun menurut kali ini dan mengeret koper ke arah pintu unitnya, lalu memasukkan kode _smart-lock_.

“Sejin? Kau sudah pulang rupanya.”

Jujur, Sejin sekali pun belum pernah menoleh secepat yang baru saja dia lakukan. Rupanya suara itu bukanlah halusinasi. Seungyoun benar-benar ada di sana, melongok dari balik pintu seperti hari pertama mereka berkenalan.

“Bagaimana selama di Frankfurt? Menyenangkan?”

Sejin hanya mampu menanggapi Seungyoun dengan anggukan singkat, karena bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu utuh di depan mata seperti saat ini, sesungguhnya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

“Pergelangan tanganmu sudah baikan?”

“Lumayan. Cengkeraman kakakku saat hendak melahirkan Dohyon jauh lebih sakit daripada Tuan Roh.”

Mengingat apa pun tentang keponakan tersayang Seungyoun itu memang selalu berhasil menggelitik perut.

“Bagaimana bisa akhirnya PIC ( _Pilot In Command_ ) memilih untuk kembali ke Incheon waktu itu? Padahal bisa dibilang reputasi Tuan Roh tidak terlalu baik dan pesawat penuh dengan penumpang.”

“Aku yang menyarankan itu padanya. Bagaimanapun Tuan Roh juga punya hak sama seperti penumpang lain, terlebih saat nyawanya terancam. Kita hanya bisa mengurangi risiko terburuk sekecil mungkin, ‘kan? Kalau waktu itu _Captain_ Shin bersikeras melanjutkan penerbangan, ada kemungkinan besar Tuan Roh mengalami gagal jantung. Ini bukan soal dia orang penting dan--”

Sentuhan bibir Sejin di pipi kirinya barusan terlalu singkat untuk Seungyoun cerna apakah itu hanya ilusi atau bukan. Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat untuk dipastikan, Seungyoun meraih pinggang Sejin dengan tangan kanannya dan menangkup rahang Sejin dengan tangan kiri. Sementara itu, bibir mereka kini sudah saling mengunci.

Sejin pun sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa gulatan batin dan logikanya tadi, murni disebabkan oleh rasa rindu yang bukan lagi sekadar antartetangga atau kolega, melainkan dua insan yang sama-sama jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah Sejin bayangkan akan berlabuh pada seorang pria, yang 10 tahun lalu hanya bertukar pandang kilat dengan dirinya.

“Ini bukan mimpi,” celetuk Seungyoun di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sama halnya dengan Sejin.

“Lucu.”

“Apanya?”

“Seumur-umur hidupku tidak pernah jauh dari pramugara. Ayahku, kau… bahkan orang yang mau dijodohkan denganku juga berprofesi sama.”

Niatan untuk kembali memagut bibir Sejin, seketika jadi sirna begitu saja.

“Maaf aku belum sempat bercerita soal itu.”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, kini Sejin yang inisiatif bergantian menangkup sisi wajah Seungyoun dan menyatukan kening mereka.

“Ayah bilang kami akan dipertemukan minggu depan.”

_KILAS BALIK 1 OKTOBER 2011, DAPUR KEDIAMAN KELUARGA CHO, KOTA GOYANG_

“Ayah, aku mau,” ujar Seungyoun tanpa ada getaran ragu sedikit pun dalam nada suaranya setelah melihat foto seorang lelaki yang diperlihatkan ayahnya.

“Mau apa?”

“Aku mau dijodohkan.”

“Wah, fotonya mujarab sekali ya.”

“Ini bukan masalah fotonya. Kami memang sudah mengenal sejak Agustus lalu.”

“Benarkah? Berarti seharusnya lebih mudah, ‘kan?”

“Tidak juga.”

Pengakuan jujur Seungyoun membuat Tuan Cho sampai menghentikan aktivitas mencincang daun peterselinya.

“Kenapa?”

“Dia menyukai orang lain.”

Pisau yang digunakan barusan sekarang sungguh-sungguh Tuan Cho letakkan di atas talenan. Takut refleks terlempar ke arah yang tidak semestinya.

“Karena itu aku minta satu syarat pada Ayah dan juga sahabat Ayah.”

“Apa?”

“Biarkan aku mendekatinya lebih dulu dengan caraku sendiri.”

“Kau yakin?”

“100 persen.”

“Baiklah. Tapi supaya tidak terlena, Ayah batasi waktunya sampai bulan April. Kalau belum ada perkembangan juga, kami akan mempertemukan kalian. _Deal?_ ”

“ _Deal._ Oh ya, tolong beritahukan sahabat Ayah kalau namaku Woojoo. _In case_ anaknya bertanya.”

“Woojoo… Cho Woojoo. Semestinya Ayah tidak menuruti nenekmu untuk mengganti namamu sewaktu kecil.”

_KEMBALI KE SAMAN HAPPY HOUSING APARTMENT_

“Ayah bilang namanya Cho Woojoo.”

Seungyoun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Bukan. Bukan karena menyesal memakai nama lahir untuk kedoknya, melainkan sesal karena lupa soal tenggang waktunya. Dia juga kesal lantaran sang ayah dan sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu menentukan tanggal pertemuan mereka tanpa ada campur tangan dirinya.

“Seungyoun, kenapa? Kau pusing?”

“Tidak, lanjutkan.”

“Awalnya aku sempat menolak dijodohkan. Ketika ayah menerka adanya orang lain yang kusukai, entah kenapa saat itu aku tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Senior Jinhyuk. Tapi sekarang karena ada kau…”

Sejin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Seungyoun. Tatapan penuh harap Sejin itu coba mencari tahu arti dari sorot mata Seungyoun, tapi hasilnya nihil seakan pria di hadapannya ini sungguh lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

“…aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka sebagai orang yang kusukai.”

Seungyoun tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semua yang terjadi sekarang dan beberapa hari lagi, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bumerang pembawa skenario terburuk.

“Apa kau akan marah andai aku mengecewakanmu dan tidak bisa menjaga sikap di depan ayahmu?”

“Tidak bisa menjaga sikap apanya? Kau bahkan sangat kompeten untuk dipromosikan menjadi _purser_ hari ini juga. Aku yakin kau bisa.”

**SONGDO HANOK VILLAGE RESTAURANT, INCHEON, 14 APRIL 2012, 19.00 KST**

Sejak tiba di lahan parkir restoran yang berbentuk komplek rumah tradisional itu, penglihatan Sejin tak henti-hentinya dimanjakan oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang membungkus batang pepohonan di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju bangunan utama. Sangat menunjang suasana malam yang romantis, terlebih sekarang lengannya tengah menggandeng lengan Seungyoun dan berjalan seirama.

Sayangnya di dalam hati Seungyoun, perasaan memuncah itu terkalahkan oleh kekhawatirannya. Malam ini akan menjadi saksi penentuan sikap Sejin terhadap dirinya dan hubungan mereka yang belum lama dimulai. Seungyoun sudah menceritakan perkembangan situasi kepada orang tuanya dan ayah Sejin supaya kesalahpahaman yang mungkin akan terjadi, bisa diminimalisasi.

Seorang pelayan menyambut keduanya segera setelah sampai di lobi dan mengantarkan mereka ke ruang VIP yang sudah dipesan. Dan begitu daun pintu digeser, Sejin bisa melihat ayahnya yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan sepasang pria-wanita dewasa yang dia duga orang tua dari Cho Woojoo. Namun sosok Woojoo sendiri tidak Sejin temukan di dalam sana.

Setelah dipersilakan masuk, Sejin dan Seungyoun menempati bantal duduk di seberang Tuan Cho Jungsuk dan Nyonya Park Jiyeon. Sejin mulai merasa aneh karena keduanya seolah tidak kaget melihat dia datang bersama Seungyoun. Tak terkecuali ayahnya.

“Ini putra semata wayangku, Lee Sejin. Nak, ini Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Park.”

“Selamat malam,” sapa Sejin seusai diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya.

“Lalu ini…”

Tuan Lee menjeda kalimatnya saat bertukar pandangan ragu dengan Seungyoun.

“Ini Cho Seungyoun,” lanjut Sejin yang mengira ayahnya belum tahu. “Lelaki yang aku sukai.”

Sejin heran dengan reaksi ayahnya dan dua orang ini yang sangat di luar dugaannya. Mereka malah tampak gembira mendengar pengakuannya. Bahkan jika sekarang sudah ada sebotol _soju_ di atas meja mereka, Tuan Cho pasti akan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi untuk merayakan kesuksesan putranya menaklukkan hati Sejin.

“Apa ada yang lucu?”

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari mereka bertiga, Sejin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seungyoun yang berusaha menahan euforianya sekuat tenaga karena tahu perjuangannya belum selesai. Merasa Seungyoun ada di pihaknya, Sejin kembali menoleh kepada ayahnya, Tuan Cho dan Nyonya Park.

“Kalian kenapa tersenyum? Omong-omong, di mana Cho Woojoo? Apa dia tidak akan hadir?”

Rententan pertanyaan lugu Sejin begitu menggelitik semua orang. Tak tega melihat Sejin bingung sendirian, Nyonya Park akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

“Nak Sejin, Woojoo sebenarnya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi.”

Kebingungan yang menyelimuti wajah Sejin seketika digantikan oleh ekspresi datar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

“Cho Woojoo itu aku.”

Pengakuan Seungyoun barusan cukup untuk membuat Sejin tertegun dan kehabisan kata-kata. Seungyoun mulai merasakan atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan dari tatapan Sejin. Bahkan aroma sedap hidangan-hidangan tradisional yang berdatangan beberapa detik kemudian, sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketegangan di antara mereka berdua.

“Aku permisi,” pamit Sejin setelah memutus kontak mata, lalu menghilang dari hadapan semua orang di ruangan itu.

Kekecewaan Sejin begitu kuat mengintimidasi Seungyoun sampai-sampai dia lebih memilih bergeming di sana. Namun berkat sentuhan tangan Tuan Lee di pundak kanannya, Seungyoun yakin semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik.

****

_Snog - Long Love Letter OST_

Sejin termenung di tepi kanal yang membelah Songdo Central Park. Senyap meratapi kebodohannya selama ini yang bahkan sangat layak ditertawakan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekitarnya. Setelah kejadian ini, jujur hanya pindah rumah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namun pergi tanpa memberikan Seungyoun satu kesempatan pun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, juga terkesan kekanak-kanakan dan justru semakin memperdalam lubang penyesalan.

“Sejin…”

“Jangan mendekat.”

Seakan tahu bukan frase itu yang sebenarnya ingin Sejin ucapkan, Seungyoun memilih berjalan ke sisi lain tepi kanal yang sejajar lalu memandang sisi kiri wajah Sejin dari jarak lima langkah.

“Aku sungguh minta maaf. Semua ini semata-mata kulakukan agar kau menerimaku apa adanya. Mau menikah denganku bukan karena paksaan.”

“Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku lebih awal, ‘kan?”

“Apa dengan begitu hasilnya akan sama?”

“Maksudmu?”

Kali ini Seungyoun berhasil membuat Sejin menoleh kepadanya.

“Waktu itu di matamu hanya ada Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, dan Jinhyuk. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk kalau kau saja malah meminta bantuanku supaya dekat dengannya?”

Sekakmat. Semua perkataan Seungyoun benar adanya.

“Jujur aku ikut sedih saat kau tahu Jinhyuk sudah menikah, aku sungguh tidak menyangka harus dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mau menampik kalau di sisi lain aku juga senang karena peluang untuk mengisi hatimu terbuka lebar. Dan ketika akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan, tidak ada kata lain yang sesuai untuk mengungkapkannya selain bahagia. Aku sungguh bahagia, Sejin.”

Sekujur tubuh Sejin merinding, tak kuasa menahan ketulusan Seungyoun yang begitu besar untuk dirinya. Dia pun berjongkok dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

“Bangun,” pinta Seungyoun setelah berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sejin. “Pukul aku sesukamu kalau itu melegakan.”

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sejin bangkit dari posisinya dan melayangkan kepalan-kepalan tangannya ke dada Seungyoun. Sangat keras sampai-sampai Seungyoun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Kedua lengannya perlahan merangkul Sejin ke dalam dekapan tatkala tempo tinjuan yang dia dapatkan mulai melemah.

“Maafkan aku, Seungyoun.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Masih mau pukul lagi?”

“Berisik,” lirih Sejin sebelum menutup semuanya menumpang-tindih belah bibir mereka di bawah cakrawala malam kota modern dan rindangnya pepohonan sakura putih. 

****

Sekarang status mereka memang tunangan, tapi Seungyoun dan Sejin sepakat untuk tetap _low profile_ soal hubungan mengingat mereka sama-sama masih bekerja di bawah naungan Korean Air. Aturan perusahaan yang melarang pernikahan antarpegawai, tak dapat dipungkir juga mempengaruhi sikap keduanya saat berada di lingkungan kantor.

Orang tua Seungyoun sejak awal tidak tahu-menahu soal itu karena memang putranya tidak pernah membahas. Di sisi lain, ayah Sejin mengira aturan itu bisa selonggar maskapai asalnya, Asiana Airlines. Apalagi bagi yang sudah mengabdi cukup lama seperti Seungyoun dan Sejin.

Ide untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka kelak seperti Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pun sempat terbesit di pikiran keduanya. Namun ketika hubungan kedua sahabat mereka itu akhirnya diketahui oleh bagian HRD dan mendapat sanksi, Seungyoun dan Sejin terpaksa berpikir ulang mengenai siapa yang harus mengalah untuk _resign_ atau dimutasi.

****

**SEORAK GARDEN VILLA, SOKCHO, 7 SEPTEMBER 2012, 18.00 KST**

“Apa kau tertarik untuk mengurus waralaba toko pastri kami?”

Sejin terkejut mendengar tawaran Nyonya Park sampai-sampai fokusnya yang tadi tertuju pada potongan paprika hijau dan merah di talenan, kini berpindah ke wajah calon ibu mertua yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memotong daging domba. Tanggapan wanita itu sungguh di luar dugaan Sejin setelah menceritakan kegundahan dia dan Seungyoun belakangan ini.

“Jujur aku cukup kewalahan kalau harus mengurus semua cabangnya sendiri, sedangkan suamiku sudah disibukkan dengan restoran dan kontraknya pada salah satu acara memasak di TV. Usaha toko pastri ini sebenarnya kami dirikan untuk mewadahi bakat Seungyoun, tapi ternyata hati anak itu sudah tersangkut di pesawat. Bagaimana?”

“Aku sedikit ragu…”

“Tenang, semua toko tidak akan kulepas langsung padamu. Kuakui dunia penerbangan dan industri makanan memang jauh berbeda. Tapi dengan kecermatan analisis dan ketelatenanmu selama menjadi FOO, aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dalam dua-tiga bulan ke depan. Setelah kau mahir, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh kepengurusannya. Bagaimanapun aku sudah tidak muda dan ingin menikmati sisa hidup dengan tenang bersama suamiku sambil menyaksikan perkembangan cucu-cucu.” 

****

“Aku pergi ke supermarket di pusat kota dulu ya, ada bahan-bahan yang lupa dibeli.”

“Pergilah, aku bisa menata meja dan kursi-kursi bersama Seungyoun.”

Tuan Cho beranjak dari halaman belakang menuju parkiran mobil di depan vila dan setelah sosoknya benar-benar menghilang, Seungyoun menghampiri Tuan Lee sambil membawa satu set peralatan makan.

“Tuan Lee, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Silakan.”

“Bagaimana rasanya saat memutuskan untuk berhenti terbang?”

“Biasa saja,” jawabnya sembari mengambil piring-piring itu dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja.

“Benarkah?”

“Bercanda,” timpalnya lagi dengan nada yang sama datar dengan sebelumnya. Namun guratan senyum seketika muncul di wajah Tuan Lee begitu melihat Seungyoun hanya berdiri mematung di sampingnya. “Tentu saja itu cukup menguras batin dan aku sempat menitikkan air mata. Setelah mengingat lagi bahwa ini demi Sejin, aku optimis semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Demi Sejin maksudnya?”

“Sejin belum cerita, ya? Aku menjadi orang tua tunggal bukan karena ditinggal mati, melainkan bercerai.”

“Begitu rupanya, aku turut prihatin.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu aku juga terlalu sibuk sehingga kurang memperhatikan istriku. Lalu dia menemukan kenyamanan yang seharusnya kuberikan dari pria lain. Untungnya Sejin memilih berada di bawah asuhanku. Itu yang membuatku bangkit lagi dan melanjutkan kewajiban untuk membesarkan Sejin sebaik-baiknya. Kita akan menjadi kuat saat merasa dicintai. Dan saat dia akhirnya bertemu denganmu, aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau juga punya banyak cinta untuk putraku. Kalian pun bekerja di industri yang sama, jadi akan lebih mudah untuk memahami kondisi masing-masing. Yang terpenting adalah luangkan waktu bersama sebanyak mungkin.”

****

“Ini.”

“Terima kasih.”

Segelas cokelat panas Seungyoun sodorkan sebelum mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Sejin. Selimut lebar berbahan wool yang juga dia bawakan sebelumnya dari kamar pun, Seungyoun bentangkan lalu sampirkan menutupi pundak Sejin dan pundaknya sendiri.

Ayah Sejin dan orang tua Seungyoun memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih awal sehabis pesta barbeku, sedangkan mereka berdua memilih duduk santai di tepi teras kayu sambil menikmati taburan bintang-bintang di langit sana.

“Aku--“ ucap Sejin dan Seungyoun berbarengan. Semburat tawa kecil pun tak terelakkan.

“Kau dulu,” lanjut Seungyoun seraya meneguk cokelat panasnya.

“Ibumu tadi menawari aku untuk ikut mengelola waralaba toko pastri. Setelah kupikir-pikir, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku pun jadi bisa _resign_ dari Korean Air dengan tenang. Kau?”

“Aku berpikir untuk pindah _base_ ke Gimpo. Dengan jadwal penerbangan rute pendek, aku jadi bisa punya waktu lebih banyak di rumah bersamamu.”

“Jangan.”

“Kenapa?”

“Sebentar lagi kau akan naik pangkat dan _purser_ lebih dibutuhkan di pesawat-pesawat besar dengan rute jarak jauh. Aku tidak masalah.”

“Sungguh?” tanya Seungyoun yang lekas direspons Sejin dengan anggukan cepat. “Kalau kau sudah mulai bosan, bilang padaku, ya? Aku akan segera mengajukan pindah _base_ hari itu juga jika memungkinkan.”

Jemari tangan Seungyoun perlahan merasuk di sela-sela helaian rambut Sejin dan membelainya dengan lembut selagi yang dimanja sedang menikmati cokelat panasnya

“Omong-omong, kau lebih suka airbus atau boeing?”

“Aku suka semua pesawat, terutama jika kau ada di dalamnya.”

Entah sejak kapan Sejin-nya jadi lebih menggemaskan tanpa perlu usaha lebih. Yang Seungyoun tahu dengan pasti, dia semakin menyayangi pria itu setiap detiknya. Biarlah pertanyaan tadi Seungyoun simpan hingga saatnya nanti dan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

_Main Title - I Have A Lover OST_

**SONGDO HANOK VILLAGE RESTAURANT, INCHEON, 13 OKTOBER 2012, 10.00 KST**

Taman belakang restoran yang menghadap ke kanal Songdo Central Park mulai diramaikan sanak saudara dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat dalam _dresscode_ bebas semi formal. Bercengkerama satu sama lain selagi menikmati _welcome snack & drink_ agar tubuh tetap hangat. Sementara itu, Dohyon lebih memilih berlarian ke sana kemari mengejar Jinwoo dan mengelitikinya saat tertangkap. Semua terpantau jelas oleh Sejin yang tersenyum dari jendela ruang rias lantai dua. Dia sendiri sudah mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi tebal motif semi tradisional warna jingga, celana bahan hitam dan pantofel hitam. Tangan kanannya bahkan sedari tadi menggenggam erat buket kembang bokor biru langit.

“Mana dia… Hei,” seru Seungyoun setelah membuka pintu dan menemukan Sejin berdiri mematung di depan jendela. Busana yang dia kenakan pun serupa dengan Sejin, hanya saja rompinya berwarna biru.

“Sedang apa kau di sana? Kita tidak jadi menikah?”

****

Yang dinanti-nantikan para tamu undangan akhirnya tiba. Dengan bergandengan lengan, Seungyoun dan Sejin menuruni anak-anak tangga dan berlanjut menyusuri karpet merah yang membentang di atas rumput hijau taman yang dihiasi indahnya warna merah pohon maple. Keduanya berjalan menuju petugas catatan sipil yang sudah berdiri di ujung sana. Semua mata tertuju pada dua lelaki yang tersenyum sumringrah menularkan kegembiraan mereka di hari istiwewa ini.

Sesampainya di meja altar, Seungyoun dan Sejin mengganti gandengan lengan mereka menjadi tautan jemari yang erat, menyamakan tempo denyut dua jantung yang sama-sama tegang selama pembacaan hakikat dan tanggung jawab dalam pernikahan. Beruntung keduanya lancar mengucap ikrar sebagai pasangan menikah. Ritual sakral itu pun diakhiri oleh penandatanganan akta dan ciuman hangat Seungyoun dan Sejin yang diiringi tepuk tangan meriah semua orang.

“Tes, tes…”

Seungyoun mengecek mikrofon yang baru saja dioper oleh MC, masih di dekat meja altar bersama Sejin dan menghadap ke seluruh tamu undangan.

“Selamat siang, semuanya. Terima kasih sudah hadir di acara penikahan kami yang sederhana ini. Kami juga ingin berterima kasih kepada orang tua kami yang sudah memberikan restu serta sahabat-sahabat kami; Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Kookheon, yang secara tidak langsung sudah membantu kelancaran hubungan kami hingga sampai di titik ini. Mengingat tamu undangan tidak terlalu banyak dan sebagian besar sudah menikah, ada juga yang belum cukup umurnya…”

Lirikan dan senyum nakal Seungyoun tujukan pada Dohyon yang entah kenapa begitu semangat menatap buket di tangan Sejin.

“…aku dan Sejin memutuskan untuk tidak mengadakan segmen lempar bunga. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami sudah memilih seseorang yang sangat layak untuk menerima bunga bokor ini.”

Seolah tahu siapa dimaksud Seungyoun, Jinhyuk otomatis mendorong siku kirinya berulang kali ke lengan atas Kookheon yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

“Kim Kookheon, cepat kemari.”

“Aku?”

Meski ekspresi wajahnya bingung, Kookheon tetap melangkah menuju altar karena orang-orang mulai kembali bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan namanya.

“Senior Kookheon, tolong ingat satu hal sebelum aku memberikan buket ini,” pinta Sejin.

“Apa?”

“Aku dan Seungyoun tidak memaksamu untuk buru-buru menikah. Bunga ini murni kami berikan padamu sebagai simbolis doa agar kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertai hari-harimu. Jika kebahagiaan itu sudah ada dalam diri, hatimu akan lebih mudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu menemanimu berpetualang. Semangat!”

Tanpa sadar air mata turun membasahi pipi kanan Kookheon. Dia pun merunduk penuh syukur dipertemukan dengan sahabat-sahabat yang baik seperti Sejin, Seungyoun, begitu juga dengan Jinhyuk yang ikut terharu dalam rangkulan Wooseok.

“Ya ampun. Yang punya acara ini kalian, tapi kenapa aku yang dapat doa?”

Seungyoun dan Sejin saling melempar pandang dan senyum sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Kookheon dan berpelukan satu sama lain.

****

Acara berlanjut ke segmen dansa. Dengan iringan musik dan suara merdu yang disumbangkan ibu Seungyoun sang ratu ballad, kedua mempelai memulai dansa pertama mereka yang kemudian diikuti tamu undangan lainnya, termasuk Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Dalam pelukan Seungyoun, Sejin perlahan berputar di tempat seirama alunan lagu. Namun di tengah dansa mereka, tiba-tiba Sejin membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat telinga kiri Seungyoun memerah seketika.

“Malam ini aku tidak sabar untuk menaiki si jumbo jet Boeing 747.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dalam budaya Korea di masa modern, orang-orang biasa memberikan hadiah berupa peralatan/perlengkapan kebersihan kepada kerabat atau teman yang baru saja pindah rumah saat kenduri (집들이). Masing-masing bermakna:  
> * tisu gulung = betah/lancar segala urusan  
> * detergen = banyak rejeki  
> * tanaman = senantiasa hidup sehat
> 
> Source  
> https://thesoulofseoul.net/2016/01/08/toilet-paper-the-perfect-gift-in-korea/
> 
> 2\. Flight dispatch (FD) & flight following (FF) adalah 2 dari 3 tugas utama seorang FOO yang sama-sama mengurus perencanaan penerbangan dan pengajuannya, analisis cuaca, serta memonitor penerbangan. Bedanya…  
> FD = ikut bertanggungjawab soal rencana sebelum terbang, keterlambatan, dan persetujuan layak terbang.  
> FF= memonitor penerbangan selama mengudara, tapi tanggungjawab penerbangan dipegang oleh Pilot In Command & Kepala Operasional. 
> 
> Source  
> https://www.sheffield.com/2015/the-difference-between-an-aircraft-dispatcher-and-flight-follower.html


End file.
